Henry's Forest
Henry's Forest is the ninth episode of the third season. In the US, the episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Crackpot. Plot Henry has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years and wouldn't want to live anywhere else. He likes every part of it, but there is one place that he enjoys visiting more than any other, this place is the forest. Henry remembers the day long ago when he and Toby had brought some new trees to be planted, and Terence and Trevor had helped to haul them into place. One night, everything changes as a storm rages across the island. All the engines in the sheds are talking about the wind blowing outside the shed, except for Henry, who hoped that the wind would not harm the forest. By morning, the winds had gone, but severe damage had been done to the forest. Henry is sent to help Donald clear the line of trees. Henry feels very devastated by all the damage done in the forest, and now wonders what will happen to all the animals who have lived there. Henry's trucks are loaded with logs to be taken to the timber mill, where they are to be turned into furniture and other things. Henry takes consolation in the fact the wood will be put to good use, but is still sad to lose part of the place that meant so much to him. Thomas and Toby feel sorry for Henry and wish there was something they could do to make things better again. Toby later meets The Fat Controller at the yards, who notices that the tram engine looks glum. Toby tells him and he and Henry are very sad about the trees, and that the forest was a special place to Henry. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he will soon put things right, and he then sends Toby to collect some trucks, loaded with small trees all ready for planting. When Henry returns to the forest, he is surprised to see Terence and Trevor, busily helping workmen to plant the trees. Terence tells Henry that they're beginning again, and that the hillside will look better than ever before. Now when Henry stops by the forest, he can see the new trees growing strong and tall, and always, he is happy in his forest. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Toby * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * The Lumber Mill * The Watermill * The Lighthouse * Hawin Croka * Tidmouth Beach * The Country Line * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry is known for criticising this episode for its lack of reality. The major flaws he found were Henry's driver letting him visit the forest without alerting a signalman (Rule 55), paving the way for a severe crash with an unaware locomotive, and the number of trees so close to the line that could catch fire from a spark from an engine's funnel. Britt Allcroft, the episode's adapter, countered the second flaw by claiming to have seen many other railways do the same thing. * This episode was adapted from Andrew Brenner's magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * From this episode onwards, Trevor's eyes move with a motor. Goofs * When James says "You know? ..." Henry's tender is missing. * In the side view of Toby in the sheds his face is tilted. * In a deleted scene, Henry's eyes are wonky. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry passes the watermill, but that is on Thomas' Branch Line. * In the close up of Henry wearing his sad face in the sheds, his eyes and brake pipe are wonky. * A nail can be seen in the first shot inside Tidmouth Sheds. * In the close-up of Henry's driver leaning out the cab, there are holes in his right shoulder. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Trust Thomas and Other Stories (UK) * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * Fun Time Favourites * Seasonal Scrapes * The Complete Third Series * Classic Collection US * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Complete Third Series * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 14 * Best of Henry * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines Gallery File:Henry'sForest1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:Henry'sForestUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card File:Henry'sForestRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:Henry'sForestUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Henry'sForest1994USTitleCard.png|1994 US title card File:Henry'sForest1996UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card File:HenrysForestWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:Henry'sForestSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Henry'sForestSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Henry'sForestFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Bolsterwagons.png File:Henry'sForest.png File:Henry'sForest2.jpg File:Henry'sForest3.jpg|Deleted scene of Henry pulling the plant wagons File:Henry'sForest4.png|Gordon, Thomas, and Toby File:Henry'sForest5.png File:Henry'sForest5.jpg File:Henry'sForest6.png File:Henry'sForest7.png File:Henry'sForest8.png|Henry, Trevor, and Terence File:Henry'sForest9.png|Terence File:Henry'sForest10.png File:Henry'sForest12.png File:Henry'sForest13.png|Trevor File:Henry'sForest14.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and Henry File:Henry'sForest15.JPG File:Henry'sForest16.png File:Henry'sForest18.PNG|Henry chuffing in the forest File:Henry'sForest19.PNG File:Henry'sForest20.PNG|Deleted scene File:Henry'sForest21.PNG File:Henry'sForest22.PNG File:Henry'sForest24.PNG|Toby and the plant wagons File:Henry'sForest25.PNG File:Henry'sForest26.PNG|Henry at the lumber mill File:Henry'sForest27.png File:Henry'sForest28.PNG|A deleted scene of Henry coming into Tidmouth File:Henry'sForest29.PNG|Deleted scene File:Henry'sForest29.png File:Henry'sForest30.png|Donald, Douglas and Henry File:Henry'sForest31.png File:Henry'sForest32.png File:Henry'sForest33.png File:Henry'sForest34.PNG|Toby File:Henry'sForest35.PNG|Thomas File:Henry'sForest36.png File:Henry'sForest37.png File:Henry'sForest38.JPEG File:Henry'sForest39.jpg File:Henry'sForest40.png File:Henry'sForest41.png|Tidmouth Beach File:Henry'sForest42.png File:Henry'sForest43.png|The Watermill File:Henry'sForest44.png File:Henry'sForest45.png File:Henry'sForest46.png File:Henry'sForest47.png File:Henry'sForest48.png File:Henry'sForest49.png File:Henry'sForest50.png File:Henry'sForest51.png File:Henry'sForest52.png FIle:Henry'sForest53.png|James File:Henry'sForest54.png File:Henry'sForest55.png File:Henry'sForest56.png File:Henry'sForest57.png File:Henry'sForest58.png File:Henry'sForest59.png File:Henry'sForest60.png File:Henry'sForest61.png File:Henry'sForest62.png File:Henry'sForest63.png File:Henry'sForest64.png File:Henry'sForest65.png File:Henry'sForest66.png File:Henry'sForest67.png File:Henry'sForest68.png File:Henry'sForest69.png File:Henry'sForest70.png File:Henry'sForest71.png File:Henry'sForest72.png File:Henry'sForest73.png Henry'sForestAltShot1.jpg Episode File:Henry's Forest - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Henry's Forest - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry's Forest - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video